This invention relates to automotive accessories and more particularly to an anti-theft lock and pin for a trailer tongue hitch.
1. Field of the Invention
Trailer tongue hitches usually provide a toggle link lever which in operative position grips the hitch ball of a towing trailer and may be padlocked in the toggle lever closed position.
Similarly, the toggle lever may be locked in closed position when the trailer has been disconnected from its towing vehicle in order to prevent theft of the trailer.
However, since the shackle of the padlock is exposed, an unauthorized person, by using a bolt cutter tool, may remove the padlock and tow away the entire trailer.
This invention provides a lockpin and shielded lock arrangement which partially enters the hitch ball receiving socket portion of a trailer hitch and is locked therein for securing a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,546 issued Dec. 25, 1973 to Longenecker for TRAILER HITCH LOCK generally discloses a member for closing the downwardly open socket formed by a hitch coupler for receiving a trailer hitch ball in which the member is provided with a U-shaped horizontal groove which nests the outwardly projecting U-shaped flange of the hitch coupler at its end portion opposite its trailer.
The socket closing member is provided with a recess receiving the body of a padlock in which the padlock shackle is modified by anchoring the notch locking leg of the shackle in the member so that the lock body engages the shackle leg when the lock body is disposed in locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. RE. 28,187 issued Oct. 1, 1974 to Longenecker for HITCH LOCK discloses another type of a hitch coupler locking mechanism comprising a modified trailer hitch ball which enters the socket forming portion of a hitch coupler with the ball being provided with a base having a recess therein for receiving the body of a padlock.
This padlock is similarly modified by removing the notch leg portion of its shackle and anchoring it in a base recess for locking with the lock body when it is pushed into the recess completely housing the lock body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,221 issued Aug. 31, 1976 to Foote for TAMPER PROOF SET SCREW ASSEMBLAGE FOR LOCKING DEVICES and U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,557 issued Sep. 29, 1981 to Bulle et al for TRAILER HITCH LOCK generally show the state-of-the-art in which locking devices for a trailer hitch coupler similarly provides a horizontal groove enveloping the horizontal flange surrounding the ball hitch socket portion of a hitch coupler and in which a prong of the locking mechanism engages an inner surface of the ball receiving socket and is held in place by a key lock inserted into the locking mechanism.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patents and similar patents by providing a lockpin threadedly extending through a hitch coupler ball socket closing member and having a flange on its inwardly projecting end engaging a surface of one member being secured.
A housing completely enclosing a shackle type key operated padlock receives the end portion of the lockpin opposite its flange and biases the wall of an aperture in the lock shielding housing into an annular groove in the lockpin to prevent removal of the latter and releasing the lock member.